budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Baston I
Baston not having an actual name meaning played a major role in the Cloud and Baston Saga of Budokai Sagas, being a different aspect to that of his other counterparts Baston II Baston III and Baston IV Overview Inspiration of Creation Baston was created from an initial Movie idea for Dragonball Z, Labelled as Dragonball Z Movie #14: Desciple of The Legendary Super Saiyan. Baston was later crafted into something better for Budokai Sagas. Appearance Baston has tall spiky hair that is shaped similar to that of a Christmas tree, however has flicks of hair sticking out around the fringeline. He wears a Blue GI with an Orange Undershirt, Orange Wristbands, Orange Belt and Orange Boots to go with his blue trousers of which finishes his look. Personality Baston is a kind, caring young man, a clear opposite of the other Saga counterparts. He is devoted to the protection of whatever Planet he lives on, wither it be Planet Vegeta or Planet Earth. His allegiance is to those who need it the most. History Baston was born and raised on Planet Vegeta by his two older brothers, Baron and Barasane. Their parents were always on missions, and were unable to look after him. When Baston was old enough to fend for himself, he was shipped off on routine missions to help out Saiyan warriors as much as he could. But this did not go to Baston's liking and with it fled from his mission to start up life on Earth. Planet Vegeta Tournament / Dracon Arc Baston spent a great deal of time on Earth, gathering the Dragonballs to see if the stories about them were true, along the way he ran into a group of warriors that looked to be ready to be boarding a ship to Planet Vegeta for some form of tournament. Eager to participate, Baston got himself on board and was on his way. In this time he met Nel and Nene; Two Saiyan Sisters that took residence upon Earth also. It wouldn't be much later from that point where Baston and Nene started seeing each other, not to the greatest of pleasures to Nel. To Baston's sudden shock, Cloud had arrived to fight in the tournament as well as Dracon; a Riv al of theirs from long ago. The tournament went without a hitch, that being until Dracon was eliminated from the fight somewhere in the Semi Final Bracket. He lost control of his mind, and went on a rampage, being silenced by the freshly fused Cloustan. This was around the time that Cloud had attained the power of a Super Saiyan. Saiyan King/Namek/Leigon Arc Having the tournament won by the Earth lot, the Saiyan King explained the reward for their victory, the chance to work for him. Against their better judgement, they refused the offer and forced the king to make a drastic action, taking Rin hostage. Unwillingly the Earth group gave in and worked for the King. Their first mission was to clear out a planet of people so that the Saiyans could claim dominance over it. This saw the end of Nene; Baston's' Girlfriend at the time. With the planet cleared out, the Earth lot were allowed some time off, and with it headed to Planet Namek to use the Dragonballs to wish Nene back to life. However this didn't go quite to plan. A Creature by the name Leigon appeared on the scene, looking to absorb the powers of Nel and Phoenix to make himself the most powerful being in existance, this succeeding no doubt. This also lead to the Planets near destruction, with time remaining they were able to defeat Leigon and escape the planet just in time for it to explode. Fusions Cloustan Apperance: Cloustan is the creation of Cloud and Baston through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. Cloustan has the hair style of Baston, with the addition of a flick of hair at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's side. Cloustan wears the traditional clothing of the Fusion Dance, of which consists of the Half Vest and White trousers. The Half Vest in the shade of Red. Attitiude: The carefree nature of Cloud, and the Arrogant Nature of Baston creates a monsterous combination known as Cloustan. The situation is similar to their Potara Earring Counterpart Bastoud. Cloustan is obnoxious, arrogant and gives off comedy relief acts as well to throw his opponents off, or send them into a fit of rage so they drop their guard. Cloustan however unlike Bastoud has a serious side to him also, of which is rare to see unless he knows he's got the upper hand. Transformation: '''Super Saiyan: '''Cloustan was able to transform himself into a Super Saiyan during his battle with Nris and with it fought a long an hard battle. However even with this he was unable to win the fight. He'd later Ascend to the next level and beyond. '''Ultra Super Saiyan: '''In this form, Cloustan's Muscle Mass increases 2x it's normal amount and with it Cloustan dubs himself as Cloustan the Mighty. Showcasing more of his arrogant side. Category:Saiyans Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Leigon Saga Characters